nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces
Special Move Clarification needed: The article said that Special Move is a close-range attack, yet e.g. Nanoha's Starlight Breaker (her special move in the game) is in no way a close-range spell... I've commented that statement out until clarified... --Koveras Alvane 11:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :See video - the ranged Special Attacks still need the user to make contact to start the animation. Prime32 17:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Spell Info Should the spells which only appear in this game get their own pages? The Materials' spells can just be potlinked to the spells they're based on (like this - Luciferion Breaker) --Prime32 12:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I guess there's no harm in that... --Koveras Alvane 17:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Routes structure Two questions: With whom does Chrono himself train in the beginning of his own route? Who are the final bosses in the routes of the characters who don't have a Material copy of themselves? --Koveras Alvane 06:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :@Koveras Alvane Chrono trains with Fate and Nanoha in the beginning of the game and the Wolkereitter train with Hayate in the start of the plot. ::OK, I'll add that to the article... --Koveras Alvane 20:51, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::@Koveras Alvane anther thing Any character who does not have a material copy of themselves in the end of the game will have to face a clone of themselves with a few exceptions: Fate faces 2 material bosses and a clone of herself in the end of the game. :::Hmm. It's probably best if you just list the enemies as they appear each story route... --Koveras Alvane 06:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sequel The Magic circle page mentions A's Portable -THE GEARS OF DESTINY and "Formula Etria" but there's no information on it anywhere else. Methinks we need a page for the former, and a rewrite of the Continuity page. Plenty of stuff on Google. I'm gonna start calling the SRW references, 'kay? :p --Prime32 14:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :If it were needed, I could help doing so later. Please check out the link of the coming new game. K.Hayes 14:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Can someone please just sum up everything that is known about this new game? --Koveras Alvane 18:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::New information releases month by month. There are numerous new magics, "Sonic Form" for Fate ("Sprite Form" for Material-L), 2 new characters (Florian sisters) & their new magic system, and the 3 materials now have full "names" from the previous japanese, e.g. Stern the Destructor for Mat-S. K.Hayes 19:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::For your information, the production of The MOVIE 2nd A's was also announced, but far fewer information. =] K.Hayes 19:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Anyone else amused by how the new characters look kind of like ? :p Anyway, judging from the pictures their weapons can change between swords and pistols - Kyrie (pink) favouring swords and Amitie (blue) favouring guns - or be combined into a BFS. --Prime32 19:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC)